Four Guys And A Microphone
by Rhiana Rae
Summary: What happens when the guys go out on the town? A little "I'm Too Sexy" from Grin and Nosedive? Hmm...


Four Guys And A Microphone  
  
By Rhiana Larsen  
  
  
  
Rated R for some slight drunkenness, a little slurring, and some REALLY bad Britney Spears singing...It's not bad, just want to keep it from the 'kiddies,' Lol!  
  
  
  
"Alright you guys, you look great!" Charlie said, entering the room with much style and flair. "Are you all ready to go?"  
  
Nosedive sidled up to her and put his arm around her waist. Being a geek, as usual, he put on his Casanova face and dipped Charlie, while she laughed. "Get off, Dive, or I'll sic Grin on you."  
  
He let her up.  
  
Charlie took a deep breath and smoothed her hair. She looked styling in a tight white t-shirt and a pair of blue cargo pants. Her hair was done up in chopsticks, and she wore light make-up. It appeared that she didn't care much for dressing up for work. "I work in a bar" was her only explanation when they asked.  
  
Duke looked very studly at the moment, sporting a black turtleneck and black suede leather pants. He looked at Charlie and wiggled his eyebrows. "Not a chance, L'Orange. Keep dreaming." She laughed when he clutched his heart as if it were breaking. "But sweetheart...I burn for you...!"  
  
"You're gonna be burning in a minute, Duke L'Orange, if you don't stop hitting on my good friend there!" Serena threatened, poking her head in the door. She smiled when Duke waved her over. She was obviously dressed for a night on the town. White leather flares, and a tight white leather halter top accented her features to perfection. She looked tanned, bold, and sassy!  
  
"Sweetheart, where have you been hiding all my life?" Duke said slyly. Serena just rolled her eyes and went to stand by Charlie. "If Wildwing doesn't hurry his tail feathers up I'm leaving without him!" She tapped her foot impatiently, sighing and rolling her eyes when he came running in.  
  
Serena and Charlie looked him over, then nodded in approval. He wore tight blue jeans, and a snug black t-shirt that defined every muscle to perfection. Standing beside him now, Dive wore khaki pants and a blue plaid button-down shirt. Serena choked back a laugh when she saw that he almost looked like a man! Well, a 'duck-man'...never mind!  
  
Grin was also rather stylish. He had turned away from his shorts and instead wore a nice casual suit with a shirt-jacket, only minus the tie. "Well, you all look very handsome. Can we go now?" Charlie asked impatiently, swinging around toward the doors that would lead them to the garage. Wildwing hurried up behind her and grabbed her hand. Serena caught her quick grin and then turned toward the others.  
  
"All right...um...okay. Duke, you and Grin are with me. Dive...you better catch up with your brother." She laughed as Dive protested. "Aw, MAN!" then turned around and beat feathers to catch up with the laughing couple.  
  
"Well, boys, the chariot awaits. Let's go!" She was already getting excited to go out on the town. The Slider was quite possibly one of the hottest clubs around for good clean fun, dancing, and drinking. They didn't allow bad customers, so the place stayed really nice.  
  
And Serena LOVED to sing karaoke.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The Slider...twenty minutes later.  
  
"Okay guys, everyone out!" Charlie called as she locked up her precious sports car in the employee parking lot. "Go ahead and head on in with Serena, and I'll meet you inside. I have to go set up!" She blew a kiss to Wildwing, who blushed, then hurried in the back door.  
  
Nosedive rolled his eyes. "Oh, bro! You got it baaaaad!" When Wildwing glared at him, he shrugged and hurried out in front of the building, where he caught Serena and Duke staring googly-eyed at each other. "Oh please...." he rolled his eyes and jumped when Wing elbowed him in the ribs. "Alright, people, just remember..."  
  
"Have fun!" Serena cut him off, laughing when he just stared open- mouthed at her. "Come on, guys, let's go have some fun!"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Inside, the club was fairly packed for a Saturday night, and most people recognized them, yet left them alone to have some fun. They signed a couple autographs for some mothers who had young children, namely a middle- aged woman who was there for her birthday.  
  
Finally free to look around and have some fun, Charlie and Duke started up a game of pool, while Grin took a seat at a table on the floor. Wildwing sat down with him, watching Charlie go about setting up her equipment. She was very efficient about it, and it didn't take her very long at all. Then she motioned to the guy in the light booth, and the house lights went down, leaving only some flowing violet and blue lights that focused on Charlie, who looked positively radiant.  
  
Wildwing never liked speaking in front of a camera, or in front of large groups of people. In truth, he hadn't even wanted the job as team captain, preferring instead to remain in the background. Charlie, however, spoke animatedly, brightly. People focused all their attention on her, and she reveled in it.  
  
"Alright, ladies and...gentlemen..." She slid over the word like butter, sarcasm dripping from her honeyed voice. The ladies in the room whoop-whooped at her, and she laughed. "Alright, alright! Ahem. Anyways. Tonight, as it has been much anticipated, we've got your live karaoke!" A cheer rose from the crowd, and Charlie waved it away. "As your lovely host for this evening, I would like to welcome you to...The Slider. Enjoy, have fun, drink, dance, play some pool, sing some karaoke up here with me....but, I have to ask, if you're drinking, find a designated driver to get you home safe, right?" The crowd cheered again, and Wildwing looked around to find Serena, Duke, Dive, and Grin as awed by her ability to control and work the crowd as he was. She was a natural.  
  
"Okay, what say we get this party started?"  
  
More cheers.  
  
"Alright, you know the drill. Pick a song, sign your name, take a seat and wait, 'cause the party is just getting started!"  
  
Smiling as the cheering continued, Charlie punched in a song number and stood, poised, as the lyrics came up on the big screen.  
  
And she began to sing. At once, the crowd was wrapped up in her, watched her shine like a bright star while she was onstage. Wildwing's beak dropped open. She was GOOD!  
  
A young waitress came by and asked for their orders. Nosedive sidled into a chair next to them and, at Wildwing's raised eyebrow replied "I lost."  
  
"So, what can I get you boys?" she asked again, smiling.  
  
When Wildwing opened his mouth to protest, Duke slipped up next to the young woman, his arm around Serena's waist. Apparently, he had already seen the waitress a couple of times. "They want three of your "Sex On The Beach" drinks. And I will have a rum and coke. Sweetheart?" he motioned to Serena, who replied like a pro. "Black Velvet. Bottle. Bring me a glass."  
  
Wildwing's eyebrows shot up. They weren't supposed to drink! Were they? "Well, maybe just one..."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Three Hours Later.  
  
"And I do my little turn on the catwalk...On the catwalk, hey, yeah, you know what I mean, cause I do my little turn on the catwalk....!" Wildwing and Duke were nearly rolling in their seats with laughter, watching Dive and Grin onstage. Charlie and Serena sat in the karaoke booth laughing so hard tears rolled down their cheeks.  
  
"I'm...too sexy for my shirt...too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts...." Nosedive was rocking out!! Drunk as he was, he still managed to rip his shirt off and throw it to the crowd of screaming women.  
  
Someone nearby snapped a picture, and Wildwing tried to grab at the little bright spot it left behind in his eye.  
  
"Heya, Duke..." he slurred, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Do you...how long...should we...nuts! I forgot."  
  
Duke shook his head and slammed his hand down on the table. "You rookies. You just can't handle the alc...alocha...alcahoo...I'LL show you...a thing 'bout DRINKIN'!" He held up a shot glass with an unsteady hand.  
  
Wildwing tried to focus on him, but that damned spot wouldn't go away!  
  
"What yaw gotta do is uh...pick up thish...whatsit, see?" He held it up again, sloshing half the contents over the edge. "Then ya take it, right like thish...and ya, ya gotta hold it, you know, like, like it's a big big diamond, cause it's precious, ya know? And then you...you...yeah, you go like this!" He tossed back the glass, and promptly fell out of his chair.  
  
Climbing back up onto his seat, he saw that Serena and Charlie had watched the entire episode, and were now rolling around on the floor laughing.  
  
He didn't think it was very funny.  
  
"Alright, everyone, that was Grin and Nosedive! Give 'em a big round of applause, guys! NICE job!" Charlie was still working hard to maintain her laughter. "Okay, next up, we have all FOUR of the guys, singing a smashing rendition of the Britney Spears song "Crazy!!!" The crowd went wild as the guys all stared blankly at each other. Then they chorused together "WHAT?!!?"  
  
Serena didn't even respond, she just simply rolled around in her chair some more, holding her sides to keep from laughing to death.  
  
"COME on, boys, let's not keep the crowd waiting!!" Charlie motioned them over, while Nosedive looked like he was gonna throw up. Still, he managed to retain his goofy grin. "All RIGHT, sportsh fans...gonna rock da hoouuuuuse...!"  
  
They looked at each other again. "I don't think this is such a...a...good, uh...dammit, I forgot again. Oh well." He stood up and, rather unsteadily, moved to the stage and took up a microphone. Duke did the same.  
  
Women screamed, men gave off strange eerie yells, and one young woman flashed them while they were onstage. Nosedive's beak dropped open, but he was prevented, thank God, from commenting, because the music had started.  
  
"Baby," Nosedive started, really getting into it, "I'm so into you...you got that somethin'...what can I do?"  
  
"Baby, you spin me around..oh...the earth is movin,' but I can't feel the ground...!" Grin fired off the words, and Charlie was sure his tranquility was ALL but intact!  
  
Duke busted out the bridge. "Every time you look at me...my heart is jumpin...it's easy to see..."  
  
"YOU DRIVE MY CRAAAAZY!!! I JUST CAN'T SLEEP!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!! I'M IN TOO DEEP!!! WHOA, CRAAAAZY, but it FEEELS alriiiiiight..BABY THINKIN' OF YOU KEEPS ME UP ALL NIGHT!!!"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
"I bet those boys are flat knocked out," Serena bet, as they turned the corner in the Ducks' underground headquarters. Thanks to the guys' psychotic antics, they hadn't had to drink at all, and were perfectly happy and sober. Armed with loads of coffee and Tylenol, the girls faced the dreaded task of checking on everyone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm guessing there won't be any practice today. I'll go wake up Wildwing," Charlie said, as Serena turned down the hallway to wake Duke.  
  
Last night, Charlie and Serena had finally managed to pile the guys into their cars at around two thirty in the morning, then dragged them unceremoniously to their rooms. Grin they had just left in Serena's car. The top could go up, so he was fine. They would simply let him sleep it off.  
  
Wildwing had murmured about how beautiful she was, and she had laughed in his face at his slurred speech, making him frown..  
  
"Baby, your smell hairs GOOD..."  
  
"Wing, I think you're backwards. A little too much Sex On The Beach?"  
  
He thought for a second. "We didn't go to the...beach..." He tried to stand up, but swayed. "'Sides, I can NEVER..no...ALWAYS, handle my...alcholol..."  
  
Then he'd passed out, on his bed, face down, with all his clothes still on. Charlie had managed to wrestle them off his body, but he had thought she meant some other form of entertainment that didn't involve sleep, and it had taken her fifteen minutes to convince him he needed SLEEP, not...the other thing.  
  
She shook her head and laughed. Last night she had seen a side of Wildwing she didn't think she'd ever see. Carefree, happy, and...completely shnaukered. She peeked inside his room and smiled. Wildwing lay in the exact position she had left him in just eight hours ago. He still didn't likely want to get up, but sleeping too much wouldn't do him any favors either. Still, she might take pity on him.  
  
Tiptoeing inside, she lay the cup of coffee and the aspirin on his night stand, and brushed his hair back out of his face. He groaned and clutched at his head, ducked back beneath the covers for a moment, and then poked an eye out at her. His voice was rusty as he greeted her. "Morning."  
  
"Morning. How's the Hangover King?"  
  
He clutched his head again. "Ow! Where's the monsoon coming from?" He hid back beneath the covers from the incessant noise. Charlie laughed, reached over, and turned off his fan. He sighed from underneath the layers. "What time is it?" he asked slowly, very cautiously.  
  
Charlie nearly doubled over laughing, but kept it in. "It's almost noon," she whispered under the crack in the covers.  
  
With a groan, Wildwing curled back up into a ball and promptly passed back out. Charlie managed to hold her laughter until she left the room, but it was a difficult chore. Maybe Mallory wanted to go shopping.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Duke..." Serena whispered. The form beneath the covers lay motionless. Still, she knew he was playing possum with her. Smiling slyly, she drifted a single finger across the bottoms of his feet, to his ankles, then to his calves, knees, lower thigh, upper thigh...a hand snaked out and grabbed her with lightning speed. Suddenly she was grateful she had already set his coffee down.  
  
The hand tugged her over to the edge of his bed, and she sat down. Slowly, the covers inched back to reveal a haggard-looking Duke, looking rather peaked and a little cranky. "Got a hangover?" she asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. He ignored her. "Coffee..."  
  
She handed it to him, smiling when he gripped it like it was his lifeline. Again she repeated herself. "Hangover?"  
  
He eyed her. "Hell no. I'm still drunk." With a final gulp he finished the coffee and slid back down into his soft bed.  
  
Serena leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear. "Duke L'Orange, I need to tell you something..."  
  
He grinned rakishly at her. "Go ahead, sweetheart."  
  
"You smell...really bad..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, let's just see how bad you think I smell in a few minutes, huh?" He lunged for her but she slid off the bed, nimbly out of his reach. "Sleep it off, Duke L'Orange...and I'll be back to check on you in a little while." He smiled groggily, shook his head when she blew him a kiss and breezed through the doors. Then he settled down in his warm bed and fell back to sleep.  
  
Dimly he heard shouts of pain and curses from down the hall. Must be Nosedive, but he didn't care.  
  
His last thoughts as he drifted off into the sweet oblivion of painless unconsciousness were of Grin, and the picture that was now posted on the front page of the Anaheim Times.  
  
"I do my little turn on the catwalk..."  
  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it! But hey, that's what happens at three a.m., right? Lol. Review please!!! 


End file.
